


Rule #1

by septembergem



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Top Phil, Yum, blowjob, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septembergem/pseuds/septembergem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen, there's not many rules in the Dan and Phil household. </p><p>One is not to eat each other's cereal (broken many times).<br/>Another is not to sing in the shower (also broken often).</p><p>But the #1 rule? Never interrupt the other while they're editing. It's the golden rule. </p><p>And Dan just broke it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule #1

Listen, there's not many rules in the Dan and Phil household. One is not to eat each other's cereal (broken many times). Another is not to sing in the shower (also broken often). But the #1 rule? Never interrupt the other while they're editing. It's the golden rule.

And Dan has just broken it.

He didn't mean to - it wasn't intentional... I mean, he certainly didn't expect _this_ to be the sight he walked in upon. But he did it - just turned the handle of the door to the office and started humming, "Phil, can you-" before he stopped cold. He had his phone in his hand, but it quickly fell to the carpet with a soft thud. And to add insult to injury, his jeans instantly grew incredibly tight. 

Phil was reclined slightly in the office chair, light of the computer washing over him. It was an innocent image if you just didn't look at the gay porn on the screen and the erect member in his hand. His mouth was open slightly, eyes lidded, a single bead of precome stuck at the head of his dick. His hand lazily applied pressure at the base as he had turned to stare at Dan. A collection of grunts and moans came muffled through the speakers on the desk. Phil rolled his head back into the chair and continued to give long strokes to himself. 

"We agreed to never interrupt the other while editing, Dan."

His voice rasped just enough to make Dan choke a bit on the saliva in his mouth and he coughed, shoving a hand down to suppress his raging hard-on. 

"P-Phil, I'm sorry, I just- I'll just go then-" he tried to back out of the room but tripped over his own feet and stumbled. Phil gave a halfhearted chuckle that came out in a breathy moan. 

"Dan?"

Dan froze. "Mhmm?" he choked out, the tightness unbearable now. How was he supposed to know Phil was going to have his dick out and presentable when he walked in? He wasn't supposed to be this goddamn _aroused_ , either...

"Since you failed to follow the _one_ rule we were supposed to follow, there's not much that you can do to revert back to normal now." he gave another laugh. "So you can leave and live with the shame, or you can get over here on your knees and apologize."

Dan was on his knees in a split second, fingers digging into Phil's thighs. Phil looked at him through hazy eyes and smirked. 

Dan swallowed half of his length in an instant, and Phil gasped, throwing his head back. 

Now, Dan had never given oral before. But the amount of porn he had watched that included this activity seemed like enough to know how to make Phil moan. And if he needed a reminder, the video was still playing in the background, the virtual gasps syncing with Phil's own chorus. Dan held back a smile and used the flat of his tongue to lick a wide stripe across the base of his dick. Satisfied with the result, he did it again and this time, on the way back up, he hooked his mouth around the flushed head and greedily lapped at the precome sitting there. He put his cheeks against the sides and licked a rough ring around where the head connected with the shaft. This made Phil's legs stiffen under Dan's hands. 

"That's -  _ah_ \- that's it, right like that." Phil stuttered and grabbed Dan's hair in his fist, pushing his head down slowly all the way to the base. Dan moaned in appreciation, the vibration giving a sensation like no other to Phil. " _Gah_ \- this is one hell of an a-apology."

Phil's fingers scratched Dan's scalp and pulled his hair, sending a shiver down his spine. He wasn't even in very much control at this point. He just hollowed his cheeks and sucked as Phil raised and lowered his head onto his stiff member. _It shouldn't be long.._. Dan thought.  And he was right. 

"Dan-  _ah_ _Dan I'm_ \- I'm -"

Dan gave a long, final suck and Phil pressed his face down as far as it would go. The head of his dick pressed at the back of Dan's throat and he gagged as warm fluid shot down and into his mouth. But he dug his fingers into Phil's thighs and swallowed around the cum, giving the over-sensitized dick an extra dug at the head. Phil was shaking. He threaded a hand through Dan's hair gently this time. 

"Apology accepted."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue this with how Phil takes care of Dan's tight jeans aye who wants a chapter two gotta tell me


End file.
